Changing Normalcy
by Emma13
Summary: Sequel to Normal. Read that first. DISCLAIMER: ALL JKR'S!!!


Changing Normalcy  
  
By Emma  
  
A/N This is dedicated to someone who knows who she is. * glares * You bugged me to write a Harry/Draco and has seemed to have semi converted me from writing strictly Hermione/Draco. Although that is still the best ship out there. Need proof that this could happen, read your copy of G.o.F. and read the Yule Ball chapter. You'll see what I mean.  
  
Oh and you have to read Normal? To understand this. K thanks.  
  
Ps. I don't exactly know how slash sex works so don't expect that from this fic.unless you want to explain it to me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love of writing.  
  
Changing Normalcy: a sequel to Normal?  
  
By Emma/Felton Luver  
  
Draco grumbled to himself as he walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He had just had to undergo yet another "Pansy Experience". He shuddered at the thought as he pushed open the doors to the enchanted room.  
  
He looked longingly at the Gryffindor table as he wandered over to the Slytherin table.  
  
He fondly remembered his wonderful dream from the night before. It had just been getting good when that stupid Pug-faced Parkinson had to come and woken him up.  
  
"Hey Drakie," Pansy said, winking up at him.  
  
"Ick, Pansy move over. I am still reeling from that disgusting experience this morning." He said, attempting to push Pansy off of his chair.  
  
He winced at the crushed expression on her face. "I'm sorry Pansy, I didn't mean that. I didn't sleep very well."  
  
"Awh, that's ok!" She said perking up, "I figured you must be joking, I mean. Who wouldn't want.this." She said, lowering her voice in a way she thought "sexy" and gesturing to herself.  
  
'Oh god oh god oh god! Eeeewww!!!' Draco thought, trying to keep a straight face. 'Think about Harry, think about Harry.aaah..there we go.' He thought, finally getting the image of Pansy out of his brain by replacing it with the memories of the best dream he had ever had.  
  
He sighed and picked up his fork as the golden plates filled themselves with delicious delicate strawberry pancakes. (a/n mmmm...I want some strawberry pancakes * sigh *) He looked around for a certain scar faced boy, but he was no where to be found. 'Hmm, I wonder where he could be.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
'Well that was wonderful.' Harry thought to himself, staring at his ceiling, thinking of his wonderful dream.  
  
'I wonder why I was so resistant? Oh that's right. Cause he's my mortal enemy and he's NEVER think of me that way. Shudder, he loves ick, Pansy.' He thought, stretching his long legs as he pulled open the curtains from around his bed.  
  
"Aaah!!!!" He screamed. There was a boy standing in his room, holding Harry's green robes. It was Draco. Or something that 'looked' like Draco. He was kind of silvery and see-through.  
  
"Where these robes Harry. It's Saturday so you don't have to where your school robes.or anything at all if you get my drift." He drawled, winking at Harry. "You really should wear them, they bring out the color of your eyes.  
  
"Really?" Harry said, walking over to this strange Draco.  
  
"Oh yes." He said, dropping them to the ground, and stepping towards him. Harry was about to smooch this wonderful creature when he shimmered, and disappeared.  
  
"Aaaawh!!!" Harry said, sinking down to sit on his crumpled green robes. "Why couldn't that have been real?" He asked the air pouting. He could practically hear Draco's deep, drawling voice saying, 'You look cute when you pout.'  
  
Harry grumbled as he pulled on his robes and stalked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. 'If this keeps happening, it'll be a long day.' He thought as he saw another shimmery Draco sitting provocatively on the couch. 'A long, long day.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco watched as Harry entered the Great Hall wearing deep green robes. 'Mmm, those bring out the green of his eyes. I like it.' He thought to himself, inwardly grinning that the man he secretly loved was wearing his house color.  
  
He watched Harry sit in between his cronies, Weasel and Hermione. He didn't feel right calling his love's best friend Mudblood. She wasn't terrible looking for a muggleborn. Although he had no trouble referring to the Weasel as well, Weasel.  
  
It seemed as though they had barely just sat down when the bell signaling the end of breakfast rang.  
  
The four tables stood all at once and left the room. Draco stayed seated, having no where else to go, Ravenclaw was playing Hufflepuff in the last Quidditch game before the holidays and he didn't especially feel like cheering for either one today.  
  
Ron and Hermione, both carrying Hufflepuff flags, asked Harry if he was coming but he waved them off as he was still stuffing his face with delicious strawberry pancakes.  
  
'Umm, I wish I was one of those strawberries.' Draco thought, staring at the only other person left in the room. 'Alright, that's it.' Draco got up and stalked over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Oh great not again." Harry muttered as he saw Draco walking over. It was ironic that the real Draco was wearing silver, shiny robes on this cold December Saturday.  
  
"Hello, Harry."  
  
"Alright will you go away? I know what's going to happen, it's been happening all morning. I'll get up, and we'll be about to snog over some irrelevant thing and you'll shimmer and disappear the moment our lips are about to touch. So I've had enough! So unless you are the real Draco Malfoy, BACK OFF!" He shouted this last part and stood up from the table.  
  
"Woah, it's been happening all morning?" Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around.  
  
"Yes, ever since this dream I had last night." Harry replied, a panicked look on his face.  
  
"Dream? What dream?"  
  
"Oh just that I picked you up from the great hall after you had fainted. No one was paying any attention. And then we went to this old sitting room type thing and snogged our brains out."  
  
"Want to make it a reality?" Draco asked hopefully.  
  
"I-uh."  
  
"Oh god Harry, your just like your sub conscious self. Shut up and go with it!" Draco said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out into the entrance hall. Which was deserted due to the Quidditch game.  
  
They found the exact room they had found the night before in their dreams and settled themselves on the couch.  
  
"So uh.." Harry started before being cut off by a pair of sultry lips.  
  
"Mmm." Draco sighed into Harry's mouth. Glad to finally have his dream being made into a reality.  
  
Harry moved his hands up to caress Draco's face softly as they deepened the kiss. Draco's hands moved slowly down to Harry's thin body, magnificently sculpted after many long hours of Quidditch practice.  
  
"Mmm, you smell nice," Harry murmered, as Draco carefully moved his lips down Harry's face to nibble on his earlobe.  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Hell yeah,"  
  
"This can be normal now right?" Draco said, searching Harry's face imploringly.  
  
Harry pretended to carefully consider this query. "Umm..But of course!" He said, attacking the front of Draco's pants.  
  
THE END  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know, I know it sucked. Oh well. Read and review it anyways.  
  
Want to contact me? E-mail me @ angel_girl248@hotmail.com 


End file.
